


Through the lens

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Cas is a porn star, Castiel Fucking Novak, Dean Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean said porn?, Dean's freshley starting and cas saw dat ass n was like hello babeyyy, Destiel - Freeform, GABRIEL FUCKING NOVAk, Gabes a law teacher, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Meet y'all there, Moving On, Platonic Flirting, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Sam Fucking Winchester, being an utter cutie <3, bwbk, crowley is an utter sexually fluid man, crowley is the big boss of the film industry, cuz i fucking said so, dean and cas - Freeform, dean fucking winchester, dnjhdck;, fuck yeah i am, ha, i also kinda wanna give her a gf, i had to many mtdews, im finally on season 13 jesus christ, im late to the fandom gays, ngl rowena could step on meee, omg, omg am i really gonna keep typing fucking, plz dont be im sorry have a complimentary casa erotica disc, rowena is there too, slow ass updates cuz im gay and afraid, so like, thoughts??, u bothered?, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, what do i tag, why the fuck not!, wtf am i even saying, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " i swear on all of hells seven sectors that is NOT gonna fit!"Dean thought porn would be easy money seeing as he had an insatiable libido but the man he got paired with was even worse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. ⓜⓒ'ⓕⓤⓒⓚⓘⓝ-ⓣⓐⓢⓣⓘⓒ

**Author's Note:**

> This picked up some traction so owowowoowo///  
> minor revisions <3  
> if there are mistakes I apologize ///

{ ɢᴏ ғᴜᴄᴋ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ }

{ ᴄᴏᴡᴀʀᴅ. ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴅᴏ ɪᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ}

{ᴇᴡ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ɢᴀʏ}

ⓜⓒ'ⓕⓤⓒⓚⓘⓝ-ⓣⓐⓢⓣⓘⓒ

"And why are you here Mr. Winchester?"  
The meeting was very professional. Sadly to say it was less exciting than Dean had hoped.

"Heard gay pornos pay better. "

Ah, yes. Nothing like talking about handing over his ass on contract in a McDonald's over some Mc'muffins. 

Gotta love that all-day breakfast menu...

Dean was soooo loving it.

The man, seemingly used to this kind of behavior, nodded before taking a bite of his food and sliding a few sheets over to Dean.

"Seeing as you're young and fit the role. We can sign you into the corporation. Just sign these papers as compensation. "

Dean took the papers without reading them and wrote his name sparingly.

The male then stood up.  
" Since we have your contact info we will text you about your schedule. "

"We will also have someone send you the address to the building. Be there on Monday at seven sharp so we can fix your profile and Intro video. "

'intro video?' Dean reverberated the words in his mind. 

'The hell's that for...'

Shaking his head he dismissed the thoughts and threw his signature smile at the man. The male gave a curt nod back, picked up his large coke, and cooly went out the door.

Dean let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He had done it.

Made a deal with the devil per se.

Biting into the biscuit he had abandoned halfway through their talk, his thoughts began roaming around in his head.

Some would be utterly afraid about basically selling their ass to a porno company.

But if you think Dean would do that pansy ass shit he'd slit your throat on the spot.

His younger brother, Sam, had been going to law school again and without the honors ride due to some "personal business" Dean had to pay up.  
Sam was entirely distraught about the whole ordeal and reassured the elder he would pay him back.

Dean waved it off and, to his brother's ultimate dismay.

Dean had insisted on an allowance.

Sammy's rejection was shot down by Dean jus telling him to suck it up. And that the younger couldn't properly take care of himself.

Dean could hear his moose of a brother scoff in his head.

That comment had led to Sam's mile-long rant on how Dean, was in fact, the one who'd end up in a ditch somewhere from Kansas to ten bucks two without him.

The conversation had ended in an exchange of glares and Dean finally giving in and hugging the younger tight wishing him well.

Thinking back Dean could feel a smile trail across his face.

He would take this job and own it for his little bro. 

selling his ass to pay the bills.

That was totally logical...

yeah!

Now, how he got the job was kinda on a fluke. He had put in an interview as more a joke to himself than anyone.

But here he was.  
Legally signing his ass away.

Plus it didn't hurt to have a free supply of sex on the side of the huge paycheck.

Swinging for one team's overrated anyways. 

Finishing his food he took one last swig of his drink before tossing it. Not even batting an eye at the thought of bringing it with him.

Not after the one incident when he let Sam drive and they hit a hole in the pavement say, 40 miles too fast, and coffee had gone everywhere.

He wouldn't do that to baby again.

Hoping into the impala Dean let his hands grip the steering wheel's cool leather before turning the key.

The engine fired up nicely not that it hadn't before, Dean was particular about his car or baby as he liked to call it.

"Heaven's have merit on your soulmate they are never, ever, gonna win against that damn car. " Sam had said before.

Dean had only laughed chucking the idea of a soulmate out of his head as he had assured Sam there was no such thing.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Dean mumbled along as Bon Jovi was tumbling out of the speakers of his ride.

Thinking back on the job he had landed he recalled he'd need to be there on Monday at seven sharp if he had remembered correctly.

He was still a little perturbed about the whole introduction video he was supposedly going to be making.

What would they have him do.  
It could be a completely normal interview, talking about his hobbies and such, or he could be sprawled out in some chains n shackles on a weird ass dungeon wall.

Shaking his head to free himself from the weird tangent he had went on Dean began pulling into the motel he was crashing at.

It wasn't a looker but, it was cheap.  
Pulling the key out of the ignition Dean popped the door open.

Hearing a creak from the hinges or suspensions as he exited.

He noted to check on the car later and to grab a big can of WD40 when he did so.

Looking at the car one last time he was off up the stairs. Tossing his keys up as he walked only to catch them swiftly in his palm.

"Number 612 " He stopped infront of the door with said number.

Then began rffling through his coat pockets for the rusty ass key the reception desk had given him.

Yeah, again... not the classiest place.

Shoving the key into the slot Dean was greeted with a almost funeral home like smell.

There was a fly trap hanging from the ceiling. It swung precariously as the old dingy ceiling fan made a rough shaking noise as soon as the lights flicked on.

"God dammit."

Trash every fucking where.

"Have these son's a'bitches not heard of spring cleanin'?"

He huffed under his breathe as he kicked a box of god only knows what out of the way.

Looking around the room there wasn't much. A dusty ass table was beside the bed with what looked like a dollar tree fake fern on it... hard to tell from the literal fucking blanket of dust on everything.

The words you get what you pay for smashed around his brain.

Sighing, Dean peeled off his jacket and laid it to the side.

"fuck it, I'm too tired for this shit I'll clean tomorrow."

Dean grabbed the blankets off the bed and beat them till he felt partially safe on the idea of not suffocating on a shit ton of dust bunnies then laid back and hit the snooze on life.

°

Dean was used to the nightmares he had. That being he knew what would happen but that didn't stop them from scaring the absolute shit outta him.

Dean? Scared?

He wouldn't admit it but fuck did his mind haunt him.

The fire... that God damn fire..

It had claimed both his parents that night while Dean had been with Sam at a babysitters.

The police chalked it up to a gas leak but Dean felt the need to tie it to the bundle of emotional baggage he had already at the ripe age of 10 or 11.

Sammy was so little he vowed he wouldn't let nothing happen to the younger.

Even over his cold dead body.

He rembered the questions Sam would ask.

"Where's mommy?" or "is daddy still at work" And God damn him but he didn't know how to respond.

How to tell Sammy they were gone.

God dammit he was a kid himself for crying out loud.

He turned to his uncle Bobby at these times.

The man was a alcoholic but not an angry one. He mainly jus brewed over his life when he got bubbled out.

He never cried but he remembered Bobby telling him that, that it would be okay.

Even as Dean spilled out a bit of the beans of how messed up his life as a kid was to an adult who had seen hell and back.

Bobby never pushed him away.

Bobby said even big boys cry. And that hero's have their triumphs and falls.

He was the closest to a father figure Dean had. That being since John wasn't necessarily a poster child of A+ parenting.

"Protect your brother alright. You've dealt with more than a kid your age should son. "

Bobby had ruffled his hair and said those words just before picking up the empty beer bottle on Dean's bedside.

Looked at Dean again and Sam who was nestled beside him flicked the faulty ass light switch off and told the boys goodnight.

Maybe not all his past was bad but damn did the weight linger...

Waking up he wasn't surprised by the sweat that clung to every fiber of his being or the silent tears of a recurring dream rolling down his face.

He was used to it.

And that made him realize how fucked up he was every time he woke up.

(ღ˘ω˘ღ) I have no excuse abt writing this except that I'm inconsistent, like supernatural, and writings relaxin

so chap 1 ig??

i hardly finish things so this will be fun


	2. ⓢⓟⓤⓝⓚⓨ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched good omens all the way through :)  
> I was late to the bandwagon but shhhhhhh  
> twas a groovy show doe  
> ordering the book so i can own a solid copy of what's basically a pining love story
> 
> anygay i tried to make backstory but my writing is shiz i apologize

{doode }

{ yoυ ѕenт мe a dιcĸ pιc}

[wнoopѕ wrong nυмвer]

{ιт'ѕ capтιoned wιтн мy naмe-}

ⓢⓟⓤⓝⓚⓨ

Waking up to the sound of Twisted sisters jarring the walls would be considered an amazing experience for Dean...

Except that he was legit in the shower at FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING.

So when the tunes started blaring at Six he had done his hair switched into a pair of Calvin Klein's and slick black skinny jeans. And was watching Jerry Springer on the couch.

His shirt was a personal favorite, printed with the Metallica franchise all on the chest. You could see the oil stains on the shirt just faintly.

A token of a reminder of the long night spent under baby fixing the car up to her peak performance. He was interviewing for a job that he hoped was not so strict on attire.

After hitting the dismiss button he had looked in the mirror for what felt like the third time in the past five minutes.

"fucking hell!"

His phone had begun buzzing, Making the man choke on his own damn oxygen.

Picking up the phone he saw it was Sam.

" Sammy?"

There was a scoff on the other end.

"Dean, it's Sam, as I have told you before. "

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I'm your big bro Samantha. So deal with it like a good little brother. " There was a hum on the other end of the line and Dean could picture the slightest hint of a smile on the others face.

"I called to check on you. Lord knows without Kevin or me around you'd fall apart. " haha... ha

"Sammy I'm a big boy... I'm capable of taking care of myself, " The male paused to look at the clock on his phone. The interview wasn't until another hour.

"I actually have a job interview in an hour... " Not that he was gonna expose himself to his baby brother about being a fresh starting porn star but it was more so where he could lessen the burden he knew the other felt.

There was a silence then a crackle from the other end of his brother's line.

"I'm happy for you Dean, " The smile in the other's voice was so damn evident that Dean could picture the lopsided grin to a perfect T as it fit itself on his brother's face.

"How's the fancy school life treatin ya?" Dean was honestly interested. He knew Sammy wasn't cut out for the weird-ass lifestyle his dad had put them through.

He needed stability and by god, Dean would try his damndest to make his brother feel normal.

"It's going well... " His voice quieted towards the end as he heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Any eye candy?" Dean tried to push Sammy abit in this aspect. He had never really clicked with anyone.

He had dated this one girl named Jessica but that was in the nineth grade...

Sam was again quiet. Dean let out a sigh. "I was playi-" "My law professor-"

... oh my god

Dean gave a low whistle.

"Damn Sammy, never pinned you the type.. " He chuckled a bit but cleared his throat awkwardly as Sam was silently waiting on the line.

"so is she-"

"He, it's- it's a he Dean. "

"o-oh... that's, that's spunky? I guess. "

Sam snorted. 

"I swear- Spunky? I come out about liking my fucking law teacher who is a man- and all you gotta say is cool beans that's pretty spunky??"

What was he supposed to do? Shoot Sam down and say no way, Jose?

That would be hypocritical to a T.

"uh... yeah? Sam, you could date anyone and I wouldn't care. Gender was created by the government to confuse people and opinions are bullshit. It's not like I haven't batted for the other team a few times...But whoo boy, your professor Sammy?"

Dean was flat out laughing and doing noises that were along the line of obscene and downright unearthly.

"I- you know what? I'll talk to you later, Goodbye, Dean-"

"Aw c'mon I was playing! Sam? Sammy?! This ain't over!!"

The line went dead.

"Fucking hell. " 

He looked at the phone. He was kinda happy Sam had been truthful with him. Dean had always been pinned the player type but Sammy, the kid was all about the soulmate aspect.

It was endearing, to say the least. He remembered when Sammy had dated Jessica. He had walked into the shabby motel bathroom he had scraped the money together for and saw Sam styling his hair with some god awful hair gel. It was one of his fondest memories. 

Dean laughed a bit to himself reimagining the wild mess of long goopy strands of hair his brother tried to moose down and into some kind of side-swept style when they were younger, it had him rolling. 

He always tried to do some cute boyfriendy thing for her. Flowers, letters, the whole shebang. He was her own personal version of a hallmark movie boyfriend. And it had all went well till she skipped town without any reason other than 'she needed space.' And that apparently meant falling off the face of the blasted earth.

It had broken the boy's heart to pieces...

Dean had seen the younger in the hallway of school that day, nearing lunch period and had stopped him. The moment Sammy looked at him with those big puppy dog eyes and then at the ground Dean had wrapped him up in a hug and coaxed him aside from the crowded hall.

His brother had taken it pretty hard and babbled as tears ran down his face and Dean just listened while saying things like, " You did great Sammy." or "Her loss." along with just trying to make him crack a smile a bit. 

It sounded like a cliche young love, but Dean knew it made Sam's trust issues triple. A long sigh drew from Dean's chest as he decided to stop brewing over things. He felt stuck in some way like he didn't know how to move on in his life. And he didn't know what was holding him back or what way he could move forward. But he decided a job no matter how out there it was, was a start if anything.

Speaking of the job. 

Dean looked at his phone... He had to leave if he wanted to make it on time.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

omg gays i mayhaps permanently lost my wattpad after a password mishap and all my drafts for this are gone so ahaa... I'm really sorry and bear w me :<


End file.
